Forever and Always
by Kath19
Summary: Jack is lonely until the return of an old friend past, present and future colide as memories are restored one thing is certain now they have found one another they will stay together no matter what


Jack blew out a breath and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Today had been a long day there had been three separate weevil attacks, forcing the team to split up in order to tackle the threat, which meant Jack had to spend the entire day with Gwen listening to her complain about how stressful it was to plan a wedding. It was times like these Jack wished he could ban his employees from having relationships. This feeling was only intensified when they returned to the hub, and he got in fight with his lover Ianto, regarding his supposed feelings for Gwen. Ianto felt that just because he wasn't jumping for joy about Gwen's engagement and subsequent wedding it must mean he was in love with her. The resulting fight had shaken the walls of Jack's office, and brought a lot of unknown things to light, such as the fact that Ianto hated Jack's constant flirting and in your face sexuality, things finally came to a head when Ianto accused Jack of cheating on him, Jack could not believe Ianto thought so little of him but it did cause him to realise the relationship was over.

He kicked everyone out of the hub and sat down to start his report, only to discover he was out of scotch, it was moments like this that made Jack seriously regretted turning down the Doctor's offer to travel with him. It didn't help that Jack was still haunted by what happened during the year that never was. Jack hated that he had no one who would understand what had happened and therefore no one to talk to, it didn't help that the entire team viewed Jack as their property and were therefore still angry at him for leaving. He hated the fact that they were too self-cantered to see his pain, to focused on there own problems to see the fact that Jack was falling apart and too self-involved to see the pain in his eyes hidden behind a fake smile. Jack sighed it was pointless to wish for something that didn't exist after all no one could truly understand as no one else was cursed with immortality.

Rose Marion Tyler swore under her breath, she had been running from the time agency for almost six months but no matter where in time and space she jumped to, they always seemed to find her, if she didn't know better she'd swear they had placed a tracker on her. She looked around at her current location trying to spot anyone who could possibly be a time agent, there was only one way to describe the surrounding area, as a war zone. The golden presence at the back of her mind informed Rose she was on the planet Sandrin and that the inhabitants were reptilian in nature, since the majority of time agents were humanoid it would make them easier to identify. Rose took a calming breath and considered for the first time what she would do if her pursuers had truly lost interest. She could at long last be reunited with her lover, after almost two years of seeing each other everyday the past few months had been extremely hard. Rose fingered the jewel hanging round her neck and allowed her mind to wonder, several different reunion scenarios flashed before her eyes, both good and bad however she couldn't be sure how he would react to seeing her, even after his memories were restored, after all it had been almost a centaury for him since they last met, well sort of, time travel on both their parts made their relationship very confusing. She was shocked back into awareness by a loud bang as a large bomb dropped only a short distance from her current position, the golden presence suggested and she agreed to move to alternative location before heading to their final destination: Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2008.

Weddings were a good thing Jack decided as he sat at Gwen's reception, if for no other reason than they provided a large amount of alcohol. It had been a difficult day to say the least what with Gwen getting impregnated with an alien baby, said baby's mother attempting to kill Gwen and the team, Gwen's anger at Torchwood and Jack in particular for trying to ruin her big day (as if he did it on purpose, it also wasn't his fault Gwen fancied him, he just was this gorgeous naturally) and Ianto's attempts to get back together. They had just finished retconing the guests so that only Gwen and Rhys remembered what really happened, he and the entire team were exhausted. He had his back to room in order to avoid seeing all the loved up couples and therefore didn't see the woman approaching him as he turned down Ianto's offer of a dance for what seemed like the one hundredth time. Therefore he was shocked when the voice of someone he thought he would never see again sounded from just behind him asking him to dance…Rose!


End file.
